


Ribbons and Curls

by HouseofAustrich



Series: Friday Night Dragon Age Writing Circle [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, hair styling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofAustrich/pseuds/HouseofAustrich
Summary: Sebastian styles Bea's hair. A really short family fluff piece written for the DA Drunk Writing Circle.





	Ribbons and Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I always thought you’d make a great parent.

“I want to look pretty like Mama,” Bea had said, her teethy four-year old smile beaming up at him.

Now, Sebastian sat with Bea in his lap, comb and ribbon in hand as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do exactly.

All his Chantry training had not prepared him for styling a little girl’s hair. He’d grown up with older brothers, not a young sister for him to practice his future hairstyling skills on.

Bea chattered on animatedly as Sebastian combed her hair, he made sure to be gentle where her thick hair tended to knot. His mother had always been rough when she had combed his hair as a child.

“ So then I saw a kitty… and Chasity showed me the kitty’s kittens… and I got to hold them…”

Sebastian paused to consider how he could style her hair, since it was rather short to do any kind of elaborate style.

“The kitty was soft, and then Chasity let me climb in the garden’s apple tree…”

 

He settled for separating part of her hair to tie into a ponytail behind her head. The sound of a door opening made Bea pause, looking to the door where her mother entered.

“Hi Mama!” Bea chirped.

“Hi baby,” Hawke chirped back, “What’s happening here?”

“I’m styling your daughter’s hair, Hawke,” Sebastian explained, his focus on tying the ribbon in Bea’s hair.

“I’m done,” He said a moment later, letting Bea off his lap so she could look in the mirror. She laughed with glee as she turned to show her mother in full.

“Look Mama! Look!” 

“You’re so pretty,” Hawke laughed, bending down to hug her daughter.

“You know, I always thought you’d make a great parent, Mari…” Sebastian spoke up softly as he watched them both.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you,” Hawke replied with a grin.


End file.
